<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Le farà bene vederti by xsironx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724582">Le farà bene vederti</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsironx/pseuds/xsironx'>xsironx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (France)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Female Character, Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, wlw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:53:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsironx/pseuds/xsironx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Non abbiamo notizie di Maya da ieri mattina perciò ho voluto scrivere cosa credo che abbia pensato Maya venerdì notte e cosa vorrei che accadesse tra lei e Lola in questi giorni.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lola Lecomte/Maya Etienne, Mayla - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Le farà bene vederti</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Siccome David è morto e non ci dà segni di vita mi sono data il mio content da sola.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lola Lecomte non era una ragazza facile da gestire e questo era un dato di fatto. Era un dato di fatto per Thierry che, pur non essendo suo padre biologico, l'aveva cresciuta per 16 anni trattandola come se fosse sangue del suo sangue. Era un dato di fatto per Daphné, che l'aveva vista attraversare periodi molto bui ed aveva cercato in tutti i modi di aiutarla a risollevarsi dal fosso in cui era caduta anni orsono. Era un dato di fatto per Eliott che, in quei due mesi in cui aveva avuto modo di conoscere Lola, era diventato un fratello maggiore per lei ed era stato il suo angelo custode, sebbene nei giorni precedenti si fosse lasciato trasportare sulla cattiva strada dalla più piccola. Era un dato di fatto per Maya, che era riuscita a lasciare da parte tutti i suoi timori e le sue insicurezze e seguire solo i suoi sentimenti per la mora. Queste quattro persone erano accomunate da una sola cosa: conoscevano i rischi dell'amare una come Lola ma li avevano accettati, e, consapevoli di quanto doloroso potesse essere farlo, le stettero comunque affianco cercando di farle capire quanto degna di affetto fosse. Maya tra tutti era colei che più voleva dimostrarle che non era da sola e qualunque cosa fosse successa a lei o alla loro relazione, sarebbero riuscite a superarla insieme.</p><p>Venerdì pomeriggio Maya aveva chiesto a Lola di vedersi dopo mezzanotte ma la più piccola non le aveva risposto; la ragazza dai capelli viola si era preoccupata perché, conoscendo i trascorsi di Lola con determinate sostanze, temeva che avesse bevuto o, peggio, assunto droghe. Provò a non pensarci, scrivendole altri messaggi pur non avendo ricevuto risposta alcuna, ma l'apprensione riguardo cosa potesse essere successo aumentava con il passare dei minuti. Innumerevoli scenari si fecero spazio nella sua mente e nessuno di essi si prospettava come qualcosa di positivo. Dopo aver consegnato le fotografie della madre a Lola, in cui quest'ultima aveva visto suo padre, Maya sapeva che avrebbe iniziato a cercare l'unico suo genitore biologico ancora in vita. Un grande timore di Maya era che l'uomo in questione non fosse la persona più cordiale del mondo e non avesse neanche un briciolo di voglia di conoscere la ragazza alla cui nascita aveva contribuito; un atteggiamento del genere da parte sua avrebbe portato sicuramente Lola ad un crollo e Maya aveva tremendamente paura di come la sua ragazza avrebbe potuto affrontarlo. Le ore passarono, inesorabili, lasciando Maya con la testa tra le mani e la speranza che a Lola non fosse accaduto nulla di male. Divenne notte e la ragazza si trovava in una strada illuminata solo da pochi lampioni, seduta ad una fermata dell'autobus, infreddolita, controllando costantemente il cellulare in attesa di un segno di vita da parte di Lola. Il cielo notturno, bluastro, iniziò a sfumarsi dando spazio ai colori più caldi dell'alba, indicando l'avvicinamento del giorno ed allora Maya decise di cominciare ad avviarsi verso casa. Camminò velocemente, per arrivare il prima possibile, e, una volta arrivata a destinazione, si gettò sul letto, levandosi le scarpe e gli indumenti; osservando il soffitto, con in lontananza il rumore della vita mondana in procinto di iniziare, la preoccupazione di Maya crebbe ancor di più poiché, mentre lei era al sicuro tra le mura della propria dimora, Lola poteva trovarsi ovunque, indifesa, forse sola ed incosciente. Non chiuse occhio quella notte, o meglio quella mattina, con la mente sovraffollata di pensieri negativi ed inquieti. Verso le otto e mezza, Maya prese il cellulare e si mise seduta sul letto, le gambe tremanti per il nervosismo.</p><p>
  <em>Va tutto bene?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non mi hai risposto</em>
</p><p>
  <em>mi preoccupo un po'...</em>
</p><p>Scrisse alla sua ragazza, sperando di ricevere una risposta. Lola lesse il messaggio quasi immediatamente e Maya tirò un sospiro di sollievo vedendo che le stava scrivendo e che quindi tutto sommato stava bene.</p><p>
  <em>Scusami. Daphné non</em>
</p><p>
  <em>stava bene, sono</em>
</p><p>
  <em>rimasta con lei</em>
</p><p>Maya si accigliò nel leggere il messaggio che aveva ricevuto; non voleva certo dubitare di Lola ma le pareva strano che non glielo avesse detto prima. Probabilmente non era la completa verità però sapeva che, in momenti delicati, c'è sempre una ragione per cui qualcuno dice bugie. Lola non era una ragazza che parlava sempre con il cuore in mano, ma con Maya lo aveva fatto molteplici volte, dichiarando apertamente tutto quello che provava per lei; perciò tutta quella situazione e la risposta abbastanza fredda, sebbene fossero servite a placare la sua inquietudine, continuavano a sembrare sconnessi a Maya, come se mancasse un pezzo fondamentale di storia. Pressare Lola a dirle da subito cosa fosse davvero successo, però, non era la cosa migliore da fare e la ragazza dai capelli viola, a malincuore, decise di lasciarle il suo tempo ed il suo spazio per poterle permettere di aprirsi a lei.</p><p>
  <em>Capisco.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Spero che stia meglio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Io ti penso, mi manchi...</em>
</p><p>Maya però non sapeva che Lola, leggendo la risposta della sua ragazza, sentì quella familiare sensazione che la portava a sentirsi un fallimento ed un peso per le persone. Nelle quindici ora precedenti non aveva fatto altro che danni, causando sofferenza e problemi ed ansia a molte persone ed era ben consapevole di essere la causa. Aveva convinto Eliott ad essere il suo compagno di bevute per una notte, nonostante fosse a conoscenza della sua condizione mentale precaria, e l'alcol nelle vene del ragazzo lo aveva indotto a scatenare una rissa dalla quale non ne era uscito vincitore. Aveva visto gli occhi di Lucas che la giudicavano e disprezzavano e certamente non poteva dargli torto; se non fosse stato per lei Eliott sarebbe stato bene, invece aveva rovinato tutto come al solito. Thierry non le aveva parlato durante l'intero tragitto verso casa ed il suo silenzio dimostrò a Lola che era molto arrabbiato, ma soprattutto deluso da lei. Tornati a casa, poi, Daphné aveva cercò di rassicurarla che non era successo niente di grave e avrebbero potuto risolverlo se ne avessero parlato. La più piccola delle Lecomte, però, non poteva permettere a sua sorella di starle troppo vicino; lei era troppo pura per stare accanto alla spazzatura che Lola riteneva di essere. Anche se ci avesse provato, comunque, non sarebbe riuscita a far capire a nessuno cosa passasse per la sua testa marcia al punto da renderla cieca e farle realizzare troppo tardi cosa avesse fatto. Lola aveva solo bisogno di stare da sola e fu quello che fece.</p><p>***</p><p>Erano passate poco più di qurantott'ore da quella breve conversazione tra le due e Maya aveva continuato a vivere la sua routine come se nulla fosse cambiato ma dentro di sé era ancora molto preoccupata per Lola. Durante la giornata si erano scambiate un paio di messaggi ma la sua ragazza le sembrava distaccata e ogni qualvolta si trovavano a parlare di stati d'animo o della prossima volta che si sarebbero viste, Lola liquidava il discorso velocemente e cambiava argomento usando scuse poco convincenti. Quel pomeriggio Maya aveva appena staccato dal proprio turno e controllò le notifiche sul suo telefono. Una tra le tante spiccò tra tutte: <em>daph.pink vuole inviarti un messaggio</em>. Maya si appoggiò con la schiena ad un muro subito fuori dal supermercato dove lavorava, sapendo che quel profilo apparteneva alla sorella di Lola. Si affrettò ad aprire la richiesta ed accettarla, mentre lesse cosa le avesse scritto.</p><p>
  <em>Ciao Maya, sono Daphné,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>la sorella di Lola. Lola non</em>
</p><p>
  <em>sta molto bene, non vuole</em>
</p><p>
  <em>parlare con nessuno. Non sapevo</em>
</p><p>
  <em>in che modo contattarti, perciò</em>
</p><p>
  <em>scusami se ti scrivo qui dal nulla.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Potresti venire a casa? Credo le</em>
</p><p>
  <em>farà bene vederti.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Certo, posso venire.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sto arrivando. Grazie</em>
</p><p>
  <em>per avermi avvisata</em>
</p><p>Maya rilesse un'altra volta il messaggio di Daphné, dopodiché cominciò a camminare verso casa Lecomte a passo svelto. Sapeva che c'era qualcosa che non andava; le cose tra lei e Lola erano cambiate, sebbene fino alla settimana prima si trovassero sulla stessa pagina ed erano felici di stare finalmente insieme. Fortunatamente l'edificio dove la sua ragazza abitava non era molto distante dal suo luogo di lavoro e non impiegò molto tempo ad arrivarci e, una volta giunta a destinazione, fu accolta da Daphné. La bionda, quando sua sorella era tornata a casa la sera prima, l'aveva vista completamente devastata emotivamente e pensava che le sarebbe passata dormendoci su, ma non fu così. Anche Daphné era molto diversa dalle altre due volte in cui Maya l'aveva vista: aveva dei vestiti comodi, i soliti che si usano per stare in casa, ed il viso stanco. Mentre Daphné la condusse verso la camera di Lola, Maya vide alcune foto di famiglia, a cui l'ultima volta non aveva fatto caso, e nessuna di esse comprendeva Lola. Le si formò un nodo nello stomaco pensando a quanto la mora dovesse sentirsi sola ed estranea anche nella sua stessa casa. Fuori dalla porta della stanza di Lola, Daphné si fece da parte permettendole di bussare lentamente sul legno, ma non sentirono nessuna risposta: non un suono gutturale che esprimesse il suo fastidio e né tantomeno un "lasciatemi sola". Dedussero che si fosse addormentata, ma Maya entrò comunque nella stanza, silenziosamente e attenta a non fare movimenti bruschi. Le tapparelle erano abbassate e l'unico punto di luce era una lampada su un comodino accanto al letto; su quest'ultimo giaceva Lola, rannicchiata su sé stessa e dormiente. La luce gialla della lampadina le illuminava metà volto, su cui erano ancora chiare le occhiaie profonde e la scia lasciata dalle lacrime che non si era curata di asciugare e che le avevano rigato le guance fino a poco tempo prima. Maya deglutì alla vista di quella figura che sembrava così fragile e che, si chiudeva a riccio per riscaldarsi e per tenere alla larga chiunque provasse ad avvicinarsi. La ragazza dai capelli viola si tolse lentamente la giacca e le scarpe, lasciandole in un punto indefinito della stanza; dopodiché accese la torcia del telefono e si permise di prendere dall'armadio una coperta con cui coprirla; Lola aveva fatto la stessa cosa solo una settimana prima, quando Maya era rimasta a cena da loro e dopo avevano scelto un film di cui guardarono solo i titoli di coda, troppo prese dal desiderio di toccarsi e baciarsi ancora una volta. Erano passati meno di sette giorni, eppure le sembrava un'eternità. Dopo aver preso la coperta ed aver spento la torcia, Maya spiegò la trapunta, posandola delicatamente sul corpo infreddolito di Lola. Si mise lentamente sul letto, posizionandosi dietro di lei ed avvolgendola con le proprie braccia e donandole il suo calore ed il suo amore. Maya la strinse a sé, non abbastanza stretta da svegliarla o farle male. Rimase lì, sveglia, a cullarla, o a tranquillizzarla quando la sentiva agitarsi nel sonno; ad un certo punto, Lola smise di stare chiusa di sé e cercò un appiglio tastando il letto. Si aggrappò al fianco di Maya, incrociando le loro gambe ed affondando la testa nell'incavo del suo collo; Maya continuò ad accarezzarla e a tenerla stretta a sé. Sentì poi il respiro della più piccola regolarizzarsi e per il resto del tempo che trascorse dormendo, Lola non ebbe incubi; lì, tra le braccia della sua ragazza, sebbene non ne fosse consapevole, si sentiva al sicuro e lontana da quel mucchio di giudizi e cattive parole che la gente le aveva rivolto negli ultimi tre giorni.</p><p>***</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>